Gas meters are used to measure the amount of gas, such as natural gas, provided to a customer by a gas provider. Often gas pipes that supply a gas meter include portions that are above the ground, referred to as service risers, which may be in an exposed position. This exposes the gas pipe to the potential for damage, such as when a driver of a car inadvertently bumps the car into the gas pipe. If a gas pipe is broken or ruptured as a result, gas will escape from the service riser around the area of the break. This results in a dangerous situation in that a spark could ignite the escaping gas. In addition, the escaping gas can displace the oxygen in the area surrounding the break, presenting the danger of asphyxiation. Both of these issues could result in severe injury or death to a worker who is trying to repair the broken service riser.